


Oddities II

by AnaVakarian



Series: Beyond reason [7]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Confessions, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Jealousy, M/M, Party, Past Relationship(s), Post-Andromeda, Post-Canon, Sjefa meddles again, Sweet and cute Evfra, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaVakarian/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Summary: Sara and Evfra go finally public during the event at the museum, matching outfits on the traditional angaran custom. Reactions are diverse but a specific 'someone' doesn't take the news very well.
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav & Female Ryder | Sara, Evfra de Tershaav/Female Ryder | Sara, Liam/Jaal (minor)
Series: Beyond reason [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Oddities II

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the previous part of the series - Oddities - is highly recommended to understand this one.
> 
> ***
> 
> That teaser at the Game Awards... Andromeda and the Milky Way... There's such a great potential on bringing both universes together and I'm feeling so excited and curious about how they will do it! In the meantime... I hope you like this ^^

“You look… breathtaking,” the angara at the top of the stairs that lead to the museum/event parlour tells me, his eyes open in true admiration while looking at me, dressed up in his present: the turquoise dress I’m wearing.

The left tip of my lips tilts up confidently on a characteristic smirk, trying to conceal that I’m actually blushing at his compliment. Besides, some muffled giggles sound behind me ground me in the fact that we are far away from being alone and all that experience is quite distant from being a date.

“Thank you,” I finally speak when I’m sure my voice sounds composed enough. “You don’t look bad yourself either,  _ sunshine _ ,” I reply, gliding my eyes over the elegant angaran equivalent of a suit, black, white and turquoise, that, in truth, doesn’t differ that much from his usual armour. 

I can hear Drak scoff coming from my rear and some sort of squeaking from Peebee. However, and despite it, I can’t drag my eyes away from his starry blue ones.

The evening is warm and dry, like one of those late summer nights that brings scents of fresh-cut grass and orange tree flowers: the perfect night for a party. But we are far away from being on Earth, where all those memories were built. 

Far in time and space. 

And that distance it’s backed up by the glow of the lava and volcanoes that light the horizon and dye the sky in Aya with soft glimmers of rust and fire. 

Once I - we, the whole Tempest team - reach the upper landing, Evfra speaks again and I’m not surprised in noticing that he is giving us a briefing. “The event will begin soon but drinks are already being served. There’s a couple of speeches from my people and I think Tann’s also speaking about something” Evfra scrunches his nose at the mention of the Initiative director that clearly means disgust, but I cannot help but think how cute the gesture is - being  _ cute _ a word I would never use to describe Evfra at all. “Then, food, mingling and music. The representatives from Havarl and Voeld will require your attention at some point.”

“And don’t forget to speak with the elected council members. And I think Kandros wanted to introduce you to the new APEX team leads...” I remind him, reciting my own checklist.

“No rest for the wicked, eh?” Liam jests, eyeing our matching outfits with a smile.

“Children, this is a party… You should unwind, get drunk and fuck,” Drack advises after giving us a chiding look.

Both Evfra and I turn towards him with a reproving raised eyebrow and a deep blue scowl respectively.

“Ok, ok… Just saying…” the krogan replies, waving his hands around defensively. 

“Well, perhaps when you finish all your work, you can come by and have a  _ tavuum _ with your crew. You both,  _ dibellen _ ? Just perhaps?” Jaal asks, giving us both a playful grin. 

_ Dibellen _ … Damn him… I can feel my cheeks burning red again with the term that would depict some sort of ‘blooming relationship’ or ‘someone you care about’. And the fact that we are wearing matching colours makes its way back again into my mind. That damned angaran etiquette thing for couples… As soon as we open the door,  _ this  _ \-  _ we _ \- will go public. And considering our roles, I’m sure it will bring some kind of consequences - starting with our beloved director Tann for sure… It’s exciting and frightening in equal parts, to be honest.

Like hinting my thoughts, my  _ dibellen _ gives me a thin and nearly imperceptible smile. His eyes are full of tenderness when Evfra offers his hand out for me. “Are you ready, Pathfinder?”

“I was born ready,” I reply smugly, entwining my fingers with his the best I can, considering the mismatched number. 

Evfra smirks with that characteristic twisted and scarred grin that would melt all the ice in Voeld and pushes the door open.

***

Finally. Finally. After the three speeches and one hour of mingling with diverse authorities from both the Resistance and the Initiative, I’m able to get to the bar, sit quietly on a stool and ask for a well-deserved glass of red wine, thanking the angaran bartender in a perfect Shelesh that I’m making a huge effort to learn. 

With a tired sigh, I lean back on the counter, my elbow resting on it, while examining the ‘battlefield’: angaran individuals are predominant on the party - as expected, considering it’s one of their traditional festivities and we have just merely been invited. Most of them are quite engaged in small group chats with some Milky Way aliens, laughing, friendly as they are after our alliance. And I can feel we are still the focus of some conversations, as some of them are still giving concealed glances between me and their Commander, like if not believing what their eyes are seeing. 

A deep feeling of relief turns my lips into a smile, recalling the tide of looks, mixed up bioelectricity and murmurs that arose from the angaran crowd when Evfra and I made our way into the museum, hand in hand and matching colours. 

Together. In more than one meaning.

If we wanted to make an impression, I have to admit that it worked… While many angara congratulated us both without giving it much importance, the Initiative side of the party seemed a bit lost in translation. But what really cheered me up was the expression on Tann’s face when someone finally explained to him why the colour of Evfra and my attire were the same. He went through diverse stages: bewilderment, reflection, understanding and, finally, hatred. At least he’s having the consideration of saving the crap I’m sure he’s got for me until we are alone, not venting his overreaction about our relationship in front of everyone - which doesn’t sound be very diplomatic.

Sipping a bit of the ruby-red liquid, enjoying the scarce moment of peace and quiet before someone else intercepts me, and I linger my eyes across the hall, trying to find his. 

And I do. Our eyes meet and Evfra smiles fondly at me, as we have been doing the whole evening: concealed glances and soft smiles. My hands itch to feel him. To feel his skin in mine again, or the softness of his embrace around my hip as he did during the speeches, to everyone’s astonishment. 

But that will have to wait: he’s still talking to Kandros and the turian has just introduced someone else into the conversation - a new mission team leader. Evfra has to break eye contact with me to greet the newcomer.

I smile goofily and turn to the bar: having some minutes to myself, alone with my wine and perhaps some trivial conversation with the barman sounds good to me, as he seems just as bored as me, just drying the glasses. I can even practise my terrible Shelesh with him for a little while, perhaps? Angaras always appreciate the effort but find it suspiciously amusing when I try to speak their language… Who knows why?

After thinking and muttering the pronunciation of the words I want to mumble and before I’m able to open my mouth, ready to speak them, I feel the heavy thud of a glass being left next to me roughly and the movement on my right alerts me that someone is invading my personal space shamelessly. And I cannot hide my disappointment when I turn to speak to the intruder.

However, I didn’t have the chance, as she seems quite eager to initiate a conversation with me. “Pathfinder Ryder! Where have you been hiding? I understand that we should catch up a bit, don’t you think?”

Paaran Shie smiles at me from a short distance and a familiarity that is quite uncommon to her. She makes a gesture to the barman to have a refill and turns her attention back to me with a tight smile, examining me from head to toe with a neutral and polite expression. However, the scorn on her bioelectricity contradicts her demeanour. 

I’ve got not a clue of what is going on and I’m not sure I want to know, either. “Paaran… enjoying the party?”

“Quite a lot, I have to say. Feels good not having the responsibility of a battle tomorrow. Or the weight of the last death upon your conscience,” she states, condescending.

“The feeling is mutual. So, what’s the sour field for, then?” I dare to ask.

And, to my surprise, my words startle her. As if I was not supposed to read it. The bioelectricity disappears from my skin nearly immediately, replaced by a neutral input.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” However, she scoffs bitterly and, on the way she downs the  _ tavuum _ that has just been served and how she fumbles with the words, I realize that she is more inebriated than she looks. “I was just thinking about how strange life is sometimes, you know… Travelling across galaxies, landing here as a goddess, helping us get rid of the Kett…” 

That tone… Hard feelings are speaking for her and there’s no need to be a genius to read that. Or a Pathfinder. And I turn to her, ready to ask what the heck is going on when Paaran herself gives me the answer. 

“So… You and Evfra…?” she wonders, spinning the glass in her fingers and giving me a hard look that could have frozen the whole landscape of volcanoes around us.

My frown sinks down at her words, suddenly understanding the whole situation and the cold disdain on her glare. 

“Me and Evfra what…?” I ask, encouraging her to end the question, curious now about what she has to say. Not in vain, she’s the governor of Aya. Even if our relationship has been rather scarce, it has always been polite and certainty warm. This icy blast was not expected at all.

“Nothing... I suppose I’m just surprised. He’s considered the most eligible bachelor within the angara and he has always left quite clear to everyone his intention of never having a partner again. This,” she pointed at my dress with a blank expression. “It’s quite unexpected, to be honest.”

I purse my lips, not truly knowing what to reply. “I don’t know what to say, Paaran. Sometimes people change, sometimes situations change… Not that I had it planned either,” I explain, dragging another sip of my wine. I’m not uncomfortable with her questioning, but I’m quite sure there’s something I’m missing. Some vital piece of information that will explain her behaviour.

“I see… Well, it’s a clever and a quite convenient political movement, to be honest. In terms of unifying cultures and everything…”

My mind blanks for some seconds, not truly understanding what she’s implying. When, suddenly, everything clicks. 

“No! That’s not what this is at all!” I respond, horrified about what she’s suggesting: some sort of arranged marriage agreement?

But my words seem to anger her even further. “It is not? Are you sure? Because Evfra is not the ‘relationship type’ at all, Pathfinder…”

I frown and stare at her for some seconds, my brain untangling the facts and her rancour, trying to understand where all of it comes from. And the reason grows clearer as our silence thickens. Suddenly, my eyes narrow in suspicion. “Wait... Was there anything between you two? Did he reject you?” I venture.

Bull’s eye! Paaran’s expression shifts to pained disgust. She scoffs and empties her glass without ceremonies. “It would have been a perfect political wrap-up: Aya’s leader and the Resistance leader. But he’s heart is as damn cold as Voeld... Are you truly sure of his intentions? Because no one can feel it that way. He’s not making it easy for anyone to read it, either.” 

Scowling at her, I have to admit that I have no idea of what she’s talking about now. “What do you mean by that?”

“The dress is nice and all, you know… Oh, wait. You cannot feel it, can you?” She chuckles with amusement, leaving me absolutely clueless about what she implies, once again.

But I’m starting to get fed up. And annoyed. On equal parts. And I don’t want to take on whatever bait she’s putting in front of my face, neither to continue with that pointless drunkard conversation. “You know what, Paaran? I get it… Spite is a bad counsellor, especially when there’s alcohol involved. Whatever you have to tell me about Evfra, keep it for now. You can come back to me once you’re sober and I’ll gladly discuss it then,” I cut her off with a far less amicable face and tone.

And she was clearly not expecting my outburst, mumbling something unintelligible before falling silent, probably recovering a bit of her usual common sense. With a gaze that looks glazed, harsh and apologetic at the same time, she leaves the bar and walks into the crowd, leaving me alone - for good - once again.

I try to ignore the awkward conversation and busy myself again with the uninitiated exchange with the barman. But, after a little while of thinking on how the fuck do you translate ‘wine’ to Shelesh, my foot is tapping the floor rhythmically and my mind inevitably drifts to whatever I was supposed to feel from Evfra that I’m not. What the hell did she mean by that? How can she think this is a political movement? Her words must have stung deeper in me than I thought at first… Am I missing something implicitly? Another entangled angaran cultural thing that I’m not aware of?

“Shit…” I mutter under my breath, catching the attention of the barman with a gesture, ordering a  _ tavuum _ and another glass of wine. I’m done with misunderstandings and complicated angaran customs and traditions. It has been complex enough for Evfra to make up his mind about us to fall now into a pointless, drunken and stupid gossip. Drack advised me to ‘headbutt’ the situations with the angaran leader, and that is exactly what I intend to do from now on. I’m way past subtleties and I trust him enough to directly ask about anything I want to know. And, knowing Evfra as well as I do, he will appreciate it, too.

So, grabbing both glasses in my hands, I navigate the crowd towards the broad figure of the angaran leader, who is now listening to the Moshae and a Havarl scientific representative with quite a bored face. 

Sjefa smiles at me when I stand into their tight conversation circle, glancing at my hands and the drinks I hold, and she immediately understands what my intentions are. “Pathfinder Sara! What a wonderful surprise! I assume you have something important to deal with Evfra, am I right?” She cuts the scientist short on his declamation. 

“Indeed, Moshae. May I borrow him for a few minutes?”

The scientist glares at me as if I was a Kett and Evfra tries his best - and fails - in concealing his relief at my intervention. “Of course, Sara. Lead the way,” he states politely but with his usual gruff voice before following me towards the museum terrace.

If I didn’t know him better, I’d say that he was not in a good mood. However, as soon as we reach our destination, Evfra pulls me into his arms and kisses me, softly and sweetly, making me spill part of the drinks over the floor. His enthusiasm takes me by surprise, but it lasts just a blink. Brief. That brief that hurts and leaves me craving for more. 

I can just sigh and smile with longing, thinking that, thanks to the goddess, we are now closer to the after party than we were two hours ago when it began. 

“Are you having a good night?” he whispers with a surprisingly soft voice and a thin smile.

“Better than I expected, to be honest. I spoke to everyone on my list and I have just had my first drink.”

“Well, lucky you, I still haven’t had the chance. I’m guessing that’s for me, though?” he smirks, pointing at the  _ tavuum _ in my hand. 

“It is. And you’re welcome, by the way,” I say, handing it on to him with a smile. 

With that freed hand, I pinch my lower lip on a gesture I know I do every time I’m uncertain about something and I see Evfra gazing at me with narrowed inquisitive eyes, asking me without words what is going on. 

Well, it seems that he also knows me quite well, indeed.

“Listen, I have just had the weirdest conversation ever some minutes ago with…” I rub my forehead, considering if it’s worth mentioning her name. “Well, with someone. And they mention something about us. And I just want to tell you about it before I make a mountain out of a molehill or we get both tangled in another complicated intergalactic misunderstanding.”

Evfra’s frown has deepened at my words, sinking down on his face. His cerulean blue eyes meet mine and examine me thoroughly, trying to read me with uncertainty. “Who has spoken to you about  _ us _ ? Has anyone dared to be that direct?”

My eyebrows shoot up and I purse my lips together, having to bite my tongue for not to say her name. “Someone... Someone might have mentioned something… Yes.”

“Well? Indulge me…?” he asks, bluntly.

Suddenly, everything feels very stupid to me, a poor alien human being. “They said we don’t  _ feel  _ like a couple… And you’re not making it easier?” I explain, struggling to pick the correct words to make myself understandable. “Does it even make any sense at all? I’m just a bit confused and… I feel like I’m missing something important, here…”

However, instead of giving me a reply, Evfra’s frown deepens in suspicion and grunts quietly. “Was it Paaran? The one who told you that?”

Well, if he’s been able to guess her name so straightforwardly, there’s something I’m missing from their story for sure. “I understand you two had something?” I add.

To my surprise, he sighs tiredly and shooks his head, rubbing a gloved hand over the left side of his cowl on a thoughtful gesture. 

“We didn’t. It was just sex. My intentions were clear from the beginning. It should have been clear for both of us. But I suppose things changed after some time. She was not meant to seek anything else and didn’t take my rejection well. Personally and politically.”

“I can see that…” I admit with a deep inhale.

“Does it bother you?” he asks me, and I can feel some worry seeping through his question and in his field.

“No, not at all. Actually… I feel quite privileged by the fact that you have decided to give me a chance,” I admit, meeting his beautiful starry eyes.

In spite of my words, his expression is still serious when he speaks again. “I told you you are worth the risk, Sara.” 

A silly smile appears in my lips with his words and he looks at me fondly. After some silent seconds, he holds a hand out. “Come here.”

I don’t know for sure what he intends to, but when I grab his hand, he pulls me closer and hugs me tightly against his body, circling me with his arms. And the moment is perfect: his known scent, the calming warmth and the subtle tickle of his bioelectric field around me, protective. 

“Can you feel it?” Evfra asks, somewhere within my hair.

“What am I meant to feel, exactly?” I asked cheekily, resting my hands on his narrow waist and pushing my hips in his.

Evfra groans at the motion but stops me. “Behave...” he scolds me weakly before planting a kiss on my temple. “My bioelectricity. Do you feel it?”

Faintly disappointed, I reply. “Yes, I do. But it’s not the first time...”

“And now?” to my dismay, he pushes me apart from him but doesn’t let my hands go.

“Obviously not.”

He takes my hands to his lips and kisses my knuckles, keeping me in suspense about whatever explanation he’s working on. “Angaras… When we feel for someone, like a  _ taoshay _ or a  _ dibellen _ … Our bioelectricity changes, matching our partners’. It’s a unique pattern. A constant beacon for someone we care about. A pull between us.”

“Are those people the only ones to feel it?”

“No. All angaras do. I can feel the distinctive bioelectricity of other people at this party, for example. And I know they are together.”

My frown deepens. “But I cannot do that… Or feel it unless I’m stuck to you... Does it bother you? Is it something important?” 

“For some angaras, like Paaran, probably is. But not for me. Not at all. What I feel for you… It’s not that it is a secret, neither private anymore, but I don’t feel the need to emit that sign unless we are alone. Intimate, so you can feel it, too? I told you I’m not a very open angara...”

“Oh… That makes sense, now. Her words, I mean. It has to be strange for you to have that bioelectricity signal and expect some loop feedback from me, but just bump into a blank wall…”

Evra laughs, a clear and rich sound that makes me stare in awe with a stupid smile. “To be honest, I haven’t put it to work in a very very long time, although I have to admit that it feels unusual. Anyway, I think we are both direct… Good at  _ speaking our minds out _ , as you would say. Besides, you are very easy to read, Sara Ryder. Even without bioelectricity.”

His expression is smug now, his scarred lips quirked into a smile, and his self-confidence makes me snort a laugh. “We are going to have to do something with all that ego,  _ sunshine _ …” I retort, jokingly. “Anyway, now we are at it, I’ve also noticed that other couples are… Like fused together. Is that the norm? Am I doing something wrong, not being with you all the time? Culturally speaking, I mean. Human couples are usually more independent...”

He frowns in response. “No, I wouldn’t consider it so... We are both leaders of our people. With huge responsibilities. Angaras couples tend to be quite… absorbent sometimes. You only have to look around to see it…”

“And you don’t like it.”

“I don’t understand it. I appreciate my space. I hope you don’t mind...” he gazes at me, every word punctuated like an apology.

“I don’t mind. I appreciate having my space as well. Besides, I cannot imagine you biting your tongue and faking a smile next to me during the conversation I’ve just had with Tann.”

Evfra harrumphs and frowns at the mention of the Initiative leader, but his glare softens when he looks back at me. “I’m glad you understand…” He takes my hand again and clears his throat, and I can see he wants to say more but hesitates on his next words. Instead, Evfra examines my ungloved five fingers with curiosity, buying himself time. “Sara, the way I am… What everyone sees… Or what I let them see… My angaran qualities are not very appealing to my people.”

His starry blue eyes burn in mine with blunt sincerity at the admission. “Well, after this conversation I have to admit that you are a very uncommon angara, yes… But even so, you have a fan club, so it can’t be that bad...”

He scowls at my words, sill toying with my fingers, and ignores my witty comment with a grave expression. “C _old_ and _emotionally_ _distant_ were widely exchanged opinions about me. But I need you to know that that’s not who I am. Not with you, anyway, as my intentions are different this time...”

I can feel the serious undertone of worry hinted in his line and I wonder how many hearts has he broken along the process of denying himself to feel. 

“Evfra, don’t worry: I know,” I say, reaching to follow the sharp line of his cheek and jaw with a caress. “You don’t have to explain yourself. I know who you are now and I understand you well enough to know those terms don’t define you at all.”

Our proximity allows me to feel his bioelectricity again, on the constant pattern but also with a hint of gratitude and perhaps relief. His chest swings up and down on a deep breath and he finally smiles at me. Not a taut smile, but an honest one.

Evfra’s hands let mine go and I stand on my tiptoes to circle his neck. His hands land instinctively on the sides of my hips with our eyes locked in each other with the longing of an unspoken kiss.

Until we hear the hissing of the sliding door and we both turn our heads towards the interruption.

Marle, Evfra’s personal assistant, enters the terrace and stares at us in shock, understanding he has just broken in an intimate moment. He clears his throat uncomfortably because of the oddity of the situation. “Commander, Okkla is looking for you to discuss the issue of the pyjaks in the research station in Havarl. And is my understanding that the Moshae was arguing with director Tann about something… again. Some mediation might be needed, Pathfinder Ryder.”

We both huff in unison.

“Well, you were right: duty calls,” I say, giving Evfra a last beaming grin, unclasping my arms from his cowl reluctantly.

However, he doesn’t give me time to go. Repositioning one of his hands on the small of my back and the other one cupping my cheek, he pulls me flush to his body and our lips meet with an unsuspected delicacy on a lingering kiss that tastes like the sweetest paripo you could buy in Aya.

After exploring my lips thoroughly, Evfra breaks the kiss to give me a chaste one on my cheek. His hot breath gives me goosebumps when he whispers in my ear. “I told you you look delightful in that dress, but I cannot wait to peel it off you tonight, Sara.”

White heat shots in my body at the promise and I bite my bottom lip with the taste of his mouth still lingering on it. 

Until Marle breaks the moment with a choked cough, making himself noticed. “Erm… Evfra… Pathfinder… I’m sorry but… please?”

His awkwardness makes me chuckle although my knees are still buckling. 

“Apologies, lieutenant… We’re ready to go now. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos or comments if you liked it. Or if you want more ❤❤❤  
> ***  
> Follow me on Tumblr [AnaVakarian](https://anavakarian.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
